


four years, no calls, now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar

by toorutime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feeeeels, M/M, Why do I do this, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorutime/pseuds/toorutime
Summary: Iwaizumi stares blankly at his cocktail glass, lost in his own thoughts. In fact, he is so into it, he swears that he can hear Oikawa's voice. It is so clear, as if Oikawa was still right next to him.As a matter of fact, it was a little /too/ clear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi story inspired by "Closer" by The Chainsmokers (ft. Halsey)

Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime had been friends since they were young. They would play together almost everyday and they grew very, very close. So close, in fact, that Oikawa started to develop a crush on said best friend circa the start of high school. It was not any different for Iwaizumi; he started developing feelings for Oikawa somewhere along the way as well. Feelings were reciprocated and hence, they got together. Of course they would be afraid of judgement of the vast majority but their families and close friends were understanding and that was all the support they needed.

The two were almost always around each other and their relationship seemed nothing less than perfect - until graduation day.

Both had different plans - Oikawa wanted to pursue volleyball whereas Iwaizumi wanted to retire from the sport and focus on studying - and as a result, both wanted to get into different universities. Iwaizumi could not handle the idea of a long distance relationship; he simply wasn't ready for it. It was not that he did not trust Oikawa, he was just afraid that things might happen and that he might lose Oikawa.

Friends thought they could work it out, both would be studying in Tokyo after all and they could both rent an apartment and live together while they were in Tokyo. Problem was that their universities were very far apart and Iwaizumi felt that it (living together in the same apartment) would be difficult. He approached Oikawa and talked to him about it, saying that it was best that they should break up and that if they still feel the same way, the could get back together after they have graduated. Iwaizumi thought it sounded like a good plan, but Oikawa did not agree.

He tried talking Iwaizumi out of it, but Iwaizumi was too insistent. Iwaizumi simply shook his head, saying that it was impossible.

 _"I'm not something that you can simply toss aside just because you're scared, Hajime."_ was the last thing that Oikawa had said to Iwaizumi with hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he walked away from his ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Four years has passed and Iwaizumi is in his final year of his university education. He has been living with his roommate, a fellow wing spiker, Bokuto Koutarou. The guy  is obnoxious and loud, but he can be nice and is a fun guy to have around. They met through a project in their Mathematics module and grew pretty close through their common interests of volleyball and working out.

with regard to Oikawa, both had not kept in contact since graduation day. Their parents were worried but that didn't change anything and both went off to university alone. Iwaizumi has talked to Bokuto about Oikawa and Bokuto can swear that Iwaizumi still has lingering feelings for the setter, despite what he says. He constantly urges Iwaizumi to give Oikawa a call or drop him a message but those were just met with annoyed grunts from the other.

Today was a Friday and Bokuto barged into their shared apartment with a loud "bang!".

" _Hey, hey, hey!_ Iwaizumi! You free tonight?" He whipped over to the former ace's side, draping his arm around his shoulders

"Hm, that depends." Iwaizumi mumbles, eyes stuck on his lecture notes.

"I have this friend who works in this bar at this hotel and I thought we should go visit! Plus, it's Friday, time to loosen up and relax!"

Normally, Iwaizumi would have (politely) decline, he did not like noisy places like pubs all that much. However, hearing that it was in a hotel - he assumed that it would be more sophisticated and more relaxing than noisy - he agreed. They changed and got into Bokuto's car, driving off to find this friend of his.

***

They reached the hotel in about twenty minutes. After parking the car, they walk towards the entrance, where they see a figure standing there.

"Yo, Bo!" The figure lifts a hand in greeting.

"Kubro!" Bokuto gave the person a "big bro-hug" before putting him down and engaging in small talk (mainly to introduce the two).

The first thing that Hajime notices about the person is his eyes, which are drooping downwards. The next thing that stands out was his hair: it is black and so, terribly messy. His hair just stood out in awkward places and it just looks like he gave up taming that beast he calls his hair.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you." A smug-looking grin forms on his face as he reached out a hand for a handshake.

"Iwaizumi Hajime; nice to meet you too." He reaches out and grabs Kuroo's hand in his.

Kuroo's head tilts slightly, "Iwaizumi, huh?" He then retracts his hand, now bringing it up to his face, rubbing his chin. "Now, where have I heard that name before..."

"Maybe through Bokuto?" Iwaizumi muses. He doubt that he has ever met Kuroo before.

Kuroo squints a little, uncertain. "Maybe." He says, not fully convinced, but lets the matter drop anyway. "I'll give you a short tour, then I'll bring the both of you to my work place." He winks and got started with his tour (around the hotel).

***

After touring around, both are definitely tired and thirsty. Kuroo brings them to the bar where he works at and points at the high chairs, signaling for them to take a seat.

"I don't remember you saying you work alone," Bokuto casually says, while surveying Kuroo's work place.

"I don't. I work with my roommate. He's probably changing; he'll be here soon." Kuroo replies as he cleans his work place a little, before taking their orders.

He gave the both of them a mini-performance of him preparing their drinks. Bokuto is visibly amazed, with his butt off the chair, watching Kuroo closely. Iwaizumi remains seated, but his amazement is evident by the way his eyes sparkles while watching Kuroo.

"There you go." He finishes up and places two thin cocktail glasses in front of the two, giving a small bow to his wonderful audience. Both clapped before looking at their glasses. Iwaizumi is examining the cup - taking a closer look at the glass itself, the concoction it held and the fanciful decorations that Kuroo had put in it. It was a very beautiful drink indeed and somehow, it reminded him of Oikawa.

He started to think back, back to when his best friend was by his side. Hajime had been a coward, running away from his problems like that. He loved Oikawa no doubt, but he was afraid. Afraid of things happening and afraid that he'll lose Oikawa.

Iwaizumi stares blankly at his cocktail glass, lost in his own thoughts. In fact, he is so into it, he swears that he can hear Oikawa's voice. It is so clear, as if Oikawa was still right next to him.

As a matter of fact, it was a little  _too_ clear.

He breaks himself out of his trance and turns towards the sound, locating the source of the familiar voice.

_And there he stands._

Oikawa stands tall at one end of the counter, preparing beautiful cocktails with his quick actions and nimble fingers.

 

_I know it breaks your heart_  
_Moved to the city in a broke-down car_  
_And four years, no calls_  
_Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_  
_And I, I, I, I, I can't stop_  
_No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

 

Iwaizumi's eyes scanned Oikawa from head to toe, looking intensely. Oikawa has grown. His body looks more defined, his forearms were toned and looked good with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Oikawa's hair grew longer, but still that perfect chocolate-brown mane that Iwaizumi knew. Oikawa's face,  _oh, his face._ His facial details were so defined that it made him look more beautiful than ever. Hajime is so enchanted with Oikawa's beauty that he did not realise himself  _staring_ at the other. Of course, it is also because he is still in a state of shock.

He is staring so intensely that it took him a while to register that Oikawa is  _staring_ right back at him, and when he finally registers it, he turns his head away, blushing furiously. His ex-boyfriend who he ran away from is standing there, looking prettier than ever. Hajime just wants to go over and pull Tooru into his arms  _so, so bad_.

"Iwa-chan..?" The familiar voice breaks him out of his trance again and this time, all three heads turned to Oikawa.

"Wait, Iwa-chan... Oh, OH! IWA-CHAN!" Kuroo exclaims, grabbing onto his hair and slapping his forehead, as if he just discovered something really stupid. "Ah, no wonder your name sounded so familiar! You're Iwaizumi, Iwa-chan, Oikawa's ex-boyfriend!"

 _"Tettsun!"_  Oikawa blushes slightly, embarrassed at his friend's tactics. Soon, Bokuto joins in on the noise-making, saying things like "So this is the ex-boyfriend you've been talking about? The one you abandoned?" and the likes. (Bokuto got a punch in the arm for that.)

Soon, Kuroo and Bokuto's obnoxious voices became background noise as Iwaizumi tunes them out, focusing only on the beauty in front of him.

"Oikawa..." He says, sotto voce, averting his eyes after.

"Iwa-ch-, Iwaizumi..." Oikawa looks away, before continuing, "what brings you here?"

"Bokuto's idea." He casually points at Bokuto, causing said male to react almost violently, as if he was accused of something he did not do. Kuroo looks at Oikawa understandingly and says "I'll leave you two to it." before pulling Bokuto away to the other end of the counter.

Silence fills the air between the former lovers, before it was broken by them simultaneously.

"Oikawa, I-."

"Iwa-chan, I-."

They look into each other eyes, awkward, before Oikawa motions for Iwaizumi to speak first.

"Oikawa, I... I'm sorry... I know what I've done was wrong and I won't ask you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I missed you so damn much, Tooru. I miss you so much..." He covers his mouth with his hand, taking a deep breath before he continues. "I keep thinking about you, twentyfour-seven, seven days a week. When I walk around Tokyo and see a bakery, I'd subconsciously look for milk bread with you in mind, until I remember that you're not with me anymore... I regret it so much, Tooru and I'm so sorry for leaving you and hurting you so much..." By now, he is just rambling, releasing all of his pent up emotions together with the tears that he has been holding back.

The only time where Oikawa saw Iwaizumi cry - other than at volleyball games - was when they were really young and Iwaizumi lost his favourite dinosaur toy figure. They never found it, but Oikawa bought him a new one which Iwaizumi still keeps till this day.

Admittedly, it'd be weird of him if Oikawa were to reach over the counter and pull Iwaizumi into a hug, not to mention it will look uncouth if he did so, but that did not stop him. He did exactly that and pulled Iwaizumi into a tight hug, letting his tears flow as well.

 

_So, baby, pull me closer_

 

"Iwa-chan, you have no idea how much I've missed you... I keep thinking about you and every time I pass by your school or your house back in Miyagi, I secretly wish that you would appear and hopefully, hold me like you used to..." Oikawa's sobbing uncontrollably, tears and snot collecting on Iwaizumi's shirt. Iwaizumi ran a hand through Oikawa's hair.

"Tooru, I'm so, so sorry... Could you find it in your heart to forgive me? And I know it's too much to ask, Tooru, but I really missed you and I really hope that we can ge-" Iwaizumi was interrupted by a pair of wet lips crashing against his. This familiar feeling that Iwaizumi loves so much. He pulls Oikawa closer, deepening the kiss between them. Oikawa then breaks the kiss, panting, looking into Iwaizumi's eyes with his own.

"Yes, Iwa-chan, a thousand times yes." A smile breaks out, instantly illuminating his face. That's the smile that he loves.

He pulls Oikawa in for another kiss, before pulling back ever so slightly to mouth the words  _"I love you"_ to Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> ending is a little crappy but i hope that you all enjoyed this piece! c: i was listening to the song and got so inspired that i got to writing it immediately. don't mind the grammatical errors; it's 3am. -sweats-
> 
> also, i'll be updating my partners in crime fic soon, so do check that out!
> 
> thank you! c:


End file.
